I am human
by Aryin
Summary: Waking up after 5000 years is not very pleasant. Specially for a demon who knows emptiness and hatred by heart. Falling asleep is the best option no matter what. However that chages when he saves a little boy from death. Can a demon become an angel? SxN
1. Chapter 1 The awakening of the sleeping

Chapter one

The awakening of the sleeping fox

My story began long ago… I cannot remember myself the exact time. But what does time mean when you're immortal? When you have assisted the blooming of the beautiful cherry trees more than ten thousand times. When everything changes except you.

Words like friendship, love, death are nothing but words to me. How I wish to know their meaning, to know more than this empty hole in my chest. I've been alone all my meaningless life, I've experienced solitude, sadness, anger… and hate.

I wished so many times to be a regular, normal human instead of the vessel of a demon fox. Even though I'm hundred per cent human, I would always be gazed as if I was hundred per cent demon. And after a while… I believed myself to be one. And eventually, after so many years believing so, I became one.

But that was long ago, in a cold night of winter when everything I thought it was changed. That time I was only a sixteen orphan, naïve and carefree, without knowing the true. When I finally learned it the hard way, I let myself to be controlled by the nine-tail fox completely. After that outburst I faded deep into the darkness, and after that I faded into a long, long slumber.

"WHAT THE HELL! Can't a guy sleep nowadays without being interrupted?!", I yelled on the top of my lungs.

I looked around in the dark hole I found myself hiding. I couldn't see anything, and suddenly I realized that it was hard for me to breathe (Being immortal doesn't mean you can breathe without air. I am still a human!). Totally forgetting about my anger of being rudely awake, I dig myself out of there. Frustrated, almost dying, I desperately reached the outside, only to hit my head into something extremely hard. I yelped in pain, at least I was breathing. It was still dark as the ebony night so I reached for the thing I had hit previously and analyzed it. It felt like cold and decayed wood. _Oh, that's right! I fell asleep under a small temple in the mountains. I wonder what the commotion is about. Don't people respect sacred grounds anymore?_

I recalled there was a small door that leads to one of the rooms of the temple. Anxious I started to look for the exit. Regardless of the demon inside me being a fox (a angered and blood lusted fox may I add), I was still afraid of the dark. I sneezed due to the ten thick layers of dust. Dirt covered my body, and yet I didn't bring myself to clean it, I was more worried about being wandering in the dark temple. I could tell it was abandoned a long time ago, but I couldn't guess. For me it felt like three days, but being immortal messed up with my inner clock. I lingered in the dark getting more and more scared and yet I was smiling like an idiot (I smile when I'm nervous). Suddenly my foot tripped and I fell forward. The good news was I found the exit. The bad news is… I totally wrecked the temples' door. I wasn't known by my gracefulness; fortunately for me the Kyubi's power was very useful for times like these. I could say, the best of being a demon's vessel is the ability to never get sick and heal amazingly fast, beside the immortality, which had a good and a bad side itself. I brushed my blonde hair easing the pain of my newly bump in my head. (And that makes two!).

I looked up to gaze the sky, which I found myself to be missing a lot. Then I had the biggest surprise in my life. I could not believe my eyes, when I saw that the trees, flowers, animals, tranquility and every green had been turned into a strange, loud, big and grey looking city.


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting with the elders

Chapter two

The meeting with the sages

The teenage boy looked at the tall buildings, both in amaze and perplexity. His eyes were wide open, analyzing all the new details that came to surround him. Only one word could describe what he was experiencing: Surreal. The smells, the sounds, the air of the night, the surroundings… everything had changed.

The strong lights almost made him blind, but he couldn't care less. His curiosity took over him, making him fearless of this new world. The blonde was determinate to explore every single thing of it, into its very ends. Without thinking twice, letting a sound of excitement leave his lips, he walked enthusiastic to the streets of the big city.

While walking down the roads, he started a big commotion. Cars had to stop abruptly, so they wouldn't hit the blonde. People stared at him like if he was a fool or a lunatic, because the blonde that nearly escaped being hit by a car, jumped to the top of it. He was now searching for something. Actually he had found it, lots of it… things that catch the eye, making it hard to decide which one he was going to explore first. Wow_! So many things! Where do I go next? I want to see all of it! How can I decide?! I can't!_

A sound of a horn brought Naruto back to reality. Unconsciously he had sit on the top of the car not realizing that people were yelling at him to get down. _Ups!_ In a blink of an eye, the blue eyed boy was again with his feet standing on the ground. The driver was scolding him, while people stared at the unusual sight, yet Naruto's nose made him forget about them at the very second he got the smell of…_ Ramen!!!_

The blonde boy dashed down the streets, following the scent of his favorite meal. His stomach was now demanding for food like if he hadn't had a meal in days, which was actually true. In fact it had been five thousand years since he had his last meal. Though when it came to ramen the blonde would always eat enough to feed an entire regiment. When the teenage boy finally found the source of the scent, he couldn't help himself, ordering without thinking about paying. He had totally forgotten about money (and common sense) while devouring bowls of ramen, one by one. He was finishing his fifth bowl when someone interrupted him.

"Do you intend to pay for that?"

Naruto immediately recognize that voice and without further hesitation he cried in delight:

"Ero-senin!"

"Great to see you, Naruto! What are you doing here?", the weird looking elder asked.

"What do you mean? I could ask you the same thing you know?", the blonde boy gazed the elder with suspicion.

"Oh!? I-I-I'm with Tsunade-sama! We're drinking for the sake of the old times!", Jirayia stuttered.

"Baa-chan?! I haven't seen her in a while. Does she still use that magic to make her look like she's in her twenty's? She really should conform with her age!"

"Oh, really?"

"Of course! She's old and she should look…", Naruto suddenly looked up gazing the furious hazel look of the blonde witch."… old?!

The blue eyed boy swallowed the last word while the finger in front of him told him that he was about to experience excruciating pain. In the end, Naruto got himself three bumps on the head, if it wasn't for the Kyubi's power that would have gotten pretty bad, after Tsunade's killer finger move.

After the elder woman calmed down the three were finally able to talk. Naruto knew that whatever the time or place he would always find Tsunade and Jirayia, since they were both immortals, but not like him. The elders were witches that survive due to the Nature's energy, which was everywhere! Jirayia once taught him how to use it, but not for Naruto to live longer. Both the sages helped him with the management and control of the nine-tails' power, which was still the primary subject of their conversations.

"How is the seal? Did you sense anything strange lately?", Tsunade asked while gazing at her sake.

"I don't know", the boy replied, losing a bit of his cheerful self, "I only woke up a few hours ago."

"We heard what happened, Naruto.", the elder woman said.

"I guessed", the blue eyed boy lost every drop of happiness; his voice had been low and depressed.

"The seal is weakening. It was a miracle it didn't break back then.", the witch continued. Jirayia nodded at her words."And you know what that means."

"I know but I won't let that happen!", the boy replied both in anger and determination. "That last time… I was full of hate.", Naruto tried to control his voice the best he could, but it was obvious that it still affected him."I will not let that happen Never again. I maybe human, yet I will keep this demon where it can't hurt anyone. Believe it!"

With that said both him and the elders were relaxed. The blonde boy never had once broken his promises, ever. That fact always had impressed the sages, since the kid was after all, just a human. Jirayia and Tsunade toasted to Naruto's determination, while Naruto himself finished his ramen. Returning to his hyperactive mode, the boy asked:

"So what do you do in this… kind of place? How many years has it been since I went to sleep?"

"Well Tsunade here, is nurse. She takes care of brats such as you. I on the other hand am a famous writer! ", the elder said with a cocky look.

"Yeah, right! ", the blonde said immediately in disbelief.

"It's true! Ask Tsunade!"

"She dozed off. Hey does she still gamble? "

"Oh yeah, and loses big time as usual!"

Naruto laughed while eating the last of his ramen.

"It has been five thousand years", Jirayia said thoughtful.

"What?", the blonde asked not hearing the sage because he was almost out of ramen and was considering to ask Jirayia to pay for another one.

"It's been five thousand years", Jirayia repeated.

"What?"

"It's been five thousand years since we last met!", the elder yelled frustrated.

"Can you buy me more ramen?"

The sage slapped himself in the forehead completely exasperated. After paying for another bowl for the boy he repeated again.

"I heard the first time you know? I'm not deaf like you old geezers."

"Then why did you keep saying "what"?"

"I was surprised! I've never hibernated for so long, the Kyubi must have been exhausted, and it's like I can't believe it! Five thousand years!? Everything must have changed. Will I still be able to fit in?"

"Well, not with those cloths you're not. I can't believe you're wearing the same kimono you wore five thousand years ago!", Jirayia stated.

"What do you mean? You're wearing the same thing you wore five thousand years ago!", Naruto said annoyed.

"At least mine is clean! Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately? You're covered in dirt!"

"Hey! I was asleep underground, it's not my fault!", the blonde pouted.

"Ok, ok! Don't be mad. Look you come to my place later and we'll find some cloth of this decade, what do you think?"

"That's great! Thanks Ero-senin!"

Naruto drank the last of his miso soup, his hunger was now satisfied at last. This boy was very simple, a full stomach would made him happy just like that. Then he realized that Jirayia looked serious for some reason. Before he could ask he elucidated him.

"Nothing changed, Naruto. It's still the same world you know. It simply has a new cover"

"What are you talking about? Since when does the world has a cover?"

Leaving the elder with a terrible headache and a drunk Tsunade, Naruto walked once more down the strange streets, pondering about the sage's words. _No matter what Jirayia says, this world is not the same!_ Forgetting about that thought, the blonde planned to continue to explore. His eyes were again absorbing everything, yet it was his nose that lead again. This time it was the scent of blood.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Uchiha district

Chapter three

The Uchiha district 

Naruto couldn't believe it. As soon as the scent of blood was processed by his brain, the Kyubi awaked. The boy tried to suppress the immense power while running towards the source of the smell. His blue sapphire eyes were now tainted with ruby red. Though it was of common sense just to ignore the scent, the blonde couldn't turn away, his instinct kicked in immediately giving him no other choice.

The blonde ran through dark alleys and deserted streets, with the fox demon reacting to the strong scent. He could feel it revolving inside him, sharpening its claws and baring its teeth.

"Awaked already you stupid fox?, Naruto scorned sarcastically.

"You know I can't resist a meal entirely consisted in blood.", the nine tailed fox replied in pure delight.

"Keep dreaming you damned fox! I'm going to help, not to feed your blood lust!"

"We'll see about that, kit. By the smell I would say it's a mass murder, a pool of scarlet delicious blood."

Naruto felt disgusted, ending the conversation with the demon inside him. He rushed, smelling the intensity of the blood increasing. Jirayia's words came to his mind again, this time the blonde had to accept the reality as it was, the elders words might have been true. His memory recalled a similar and painful situation. The blue eyed boy clenched his teeth, feeling the kyubi trying to gain control. Before he could realize, he was already at the source of the nefarious smell.

His eyes regain again the red gaze, that took over all of his iris, while analyzing a pool of thick liquid which soaked his bared feet. Naruto swallowed, shuddering. Kyubi laughed in excitement. The boy walked down a large and only street. Corpses piled up, drowned in their own blood. This image was too familiar, so much that the blonde thought that he had went back in time to his own. He walked without any emotion, the hole in his chest increasing step by step. Only his shadow walked comfortable between the other quiet shadows.

"I told you didn't I?"

"Shut up you stupid demon!"

"Oh, I'll shut up alright. I don't want you to know that between these corpses one is still alive… barely"

"You damn mischievous fox! Tell me!"

Naruto panicked when the demon stopped talking. One of those people was still alive but between all of those bodies on the floor he wouldn't know which of them was still breathing. He started to run, verifying the corpses. With his heart in his throat, the boy realized that there were too many and at this rate every one of them would be dead.

The blonde started to scream, receiving nothing but cold death silence. Desperate, his yells grew of intensity. He would never give up, not now or ever! He would rescue that person! His heart hurt, he absolutely did not want to let anyone die, not if he could avoid it. Then in the middle of the midnight darkness, something got his attention: a trail of blood. _Pure blood_ as kyubi would have said, children's blood. A shill went down his spine, realizing how he could distinguish such a thing. He gazed the blood, following it along the way unconsciously.

All the previous corpses had belonged to adults; if this was a child then he desperately wanted to save it. The boy began to run, betting his guts that the child was the one left at the edge of the gates of death. When he reached a staircase he finally found it. His red eyes stared at the inanimate small body down the stairs. With one single jump Naruto found himself side by side with the little boy.

"Please be alive. Please!", the boy begged.

The blonde teenager put his hand on top of the little raven haired boy's chest, he didn't look older than a seven maybe eight year old. His heart beat was low but regular, and his breathing was shallow. Naruto's eyes shinned, happier than he could ever be while observing the boy. His skin pale as the moon was tainted by blood, yet that wasn't too disturbing for the now red eyed boy. Naruto started to lick the wounds, knowing that his saliva had medical properties unlike his blood. The worst wound and almost deadly had been one clean cut on the child's throat. He took special care. After that, he licked the blood of the raven haired boy's face. Before he could stop himself the kyubi started to speak to him again.

"Children blood his definitely the best, don't you think so?!"

"Speaking again you damn demon? Stop talking when it's more convenient for you! I'm only saving his life, I'm not going to…!"

"Feed on his blood?! Sorry to tell you but you already did.", the demon fox interrupted." And may I add his blood is delicious. You have pretty good taste."

Naruto felt disgusted with those words, and even more disgusted with himself, though it had been a reflection, since he had sharp animal instincts. Before he could start hating himself for it, he felt the child moving.

"Are you ok?", the blonde boy asked.

The little boy moaned, slightly opening his eyes. The blonde felt relieved and cheerful, before he could stop himself he put his face close to the others boy's, gazing his dark onyx eyes.

"Ne, ne! What' your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Sa-sasuke…", the little boy whispered if all of his strength.

"Is it your given name? I'm so happy! Don't worry Sasuke I'll find help soon, and you'll be better, ok?"

"My brother…"

"I can't hear you, but don't worry. You'll be fine! I'll take care of you forever, deal?"

The teenage boy picked up Sasuke's hand, and enlaced two of his fingers with his own. The onyx eyed boy looked up gazing the others eyes. He feared those red eyes yet the smile given to him was full of warmth. Losing his conscious he squeezed the others boy's fingers, and give a faint reply.

"Hai."

Protectively, Naruto picked up the little boy with his arms putting him close to him, smiling. He would definitely look after him, he would keep that promise. After all it couldn't be as hard as dealing with the Kyubi, could it?


	4. Chapter 4: Guardian demon

Chapter four

Guardian Demon

It was a sunny morning, whoever no matter how colorful and cheerful the morning was, the thirteen year old boy Uchiha Sasuke could only feel like the all world was grey and dull. It had been five years since he woke up in a hospital bed, knowing that he was alone, and escaped death. Not the "lucky he was unharmed" kind of escaped death like everyone else said, but the "I was barely alive when suddenly someone took me back from death's cold arms" kind. Actually you could take it back the "he was alone", he knew he had something, someone that was there for him, yet he never knew if it was simply his imagination.

He remembered the dagger that carved his throat, he remembered trying to escape and fall, he remembered faint sounds like feet running and a loud and fuzzy voice, but the most vivid memory was the red eyes. For some reason they would call mixed emotions in him that made him confused. He felt fear and relieve, happiness and sorrow, confusion yet hope. Sasuke was sure that those eyes were related to the person who saved him, but he simply could not recall what happened. When he asked if there was someone with him at that time, the nurses would only tell that they found him alone, which he knew it was a lie. If he could only remember the face of who saved him and to whom those red eyes belonged to he would certainly remember who tried to kill him and who saved him.

It was since that time that he felt the weird feeling of someone constantly watching him, even when he slept. It was when he was deep asleep that he felt that presence even more! Still not fully awake Sasuke had the feeling of someone hugging him lingering in his body, and there were also the patting and soothing gestures that he felt on his sleep. He couldn't just decide if it was a dream or not the only thing he knew was that the feeling was not scary at all.

The raven boy was in bed covered by his sheets, wondering if that feeling had something to do with his savior, or if it was in fact his savior. He was suddenly interrupted by a knock at his door. His guardian since that time, Kakashi, a lazy high school teacher had been taking care of him. They were not close, but they were close enough to have Sasuke yelling over minor, ordinary things for his age, which made their relation healthy. Of course that, that alone could not fill everything else. Uchiha Sasuke had grown apart from people, he couldn't stand loud noises or people touching him familiarly or crowds. He actually despised talking or interacting with another human being besides Kakashi, if yelling and throwing things is considered as such.

That morning was no different. After trying hard not to talk to his guardian, he left for school, yelling and shutting the door with his full strength.

School, has Sasuke had concluded a couple of years before, was a cheap way for people to interact, which for Sasuke Uchiha meant hell! The most annoying and despicable kind of hell, starting with his so called "fans": a crowd of hysterical little girls, who grabbed every opportunity to talk to him; Hell! Fortunately they would never follow him to the library, where he spent most of his day, when not in class or home, after a deck in the lake, which he would go after school to be alone until curfew time. And how he wanted to be in that spot, gazing a beautiful sunset without the screams of girls to annoy him.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!!!"

_That's it! I'm skipping class today!_

Even before he had stepped one foot in school he turned around and ran to his peaceful spot. It didn't take long, even less than five minutes to be sitting under the warm sun away from others' gaze. He laid down on the vivid green grass closing his eyes to concentrate on his peace and quiet.

However someone not far away from the raven boy had other things in mind, as that someone watched the boy with interest. And yet when he was ready to approach said boy, someone had already beat him to hit.

Sasuke woke up jerking in surprise when he felt something ticklish rubbing against his arm. He sat meeting his gaze with an orange juvenile fox's blue eyes. Fearful yet confident that the fox had better things to do than bit him, he leaned down slowly against a tree, not turning away his look in case the fox changed its mind. The fox however seemed friendly. Rubbing against him with its soft fur and purring as soon as he was bold enough to touch it. The noise strangely filed him with warmth so he continued to pet it. At a certain point the fox had climbed to his lap, curling itself in a ball while Sasuke was gently petting its ears and neck. It sure helped the boy forgetting about his life. Relaxed at that position the raven fell asleep.

On his lap the fox was still awake… and rather embarrassed. Naruto was feeling awkward. Not awkward as in "I'm a fox in a kids' lap" but awkward has in "I'm a fox in a kods' lap, and I do not dislike it one bit". Naruto only learned recently how to use the demon fox powers' to change his form, so he could take an eye on the boy without getting caught. When he saw Sasuke running away he thought something had happened, and he ran after him. He had actually been mad at finding that the boy was only skipping classes but the petting made him forget about that. Who would have thought that such an unsocial child would be so gentle towards a strange animal? And plus the child actually seemed to like it!

Jumping of the boy's lap, Naruto transform back to his original form. The blonde paused looking at the raven boy. _Who would have guess he had such a gentle touch? _ The blue eyed boy brushed his hand carefully against a strand of the little boy's hair. He then came up with a plan. Naruto walk way making a mental list of what he should do.

When Sasuke woke up, it was already noon. He noticed immediately that the fox had already left, but in its place something was left behind. Next beside him there was a box. Curious he approached the box to find a pair a kittens and a note. The boy petted the two kittens, one was black with its paws and belly dipped in white, and the other was an orange tabby cat. The raven then picked up the note that said: "Take good care of us."

Sasuke picked up both of the kittens, still with the note in his hand. He looked around trying to find someone but it seemed he was alone. He felt frustrated, again. The feeling of someone watching him and not knowing who, it was the worst yet the best. It was constant observation, but Sasuke wouldn't consider it stoking. The term "having a guardian angel" was more suited to his situation, since he did not feel bothered by it.

At dinner time Sasuke came back to Kakashi's place, holding the kittens in his arms. His guardian was surprised to see him carrying the little kittens, although he immediately changed his expression to a smile.

"Back so soon? I see you brought company. Is there something you want to ask, Sasuke-kun?", Kakashi asked amused.

"Can I keep them?"

It took Sasuke's all politeness and self control just to say those words.

"Not going to say 'please'? "

Kakashi was really enjoying torturing him.

"P-p-ple-please?", Sasuke begged, shuddering while trying to control his temperament.

"Aren't we civilized today? Maa I don't see the harm of keeping them, but where did you find them?"

"They were in a box near the lake in the park this morni…"

Sasuke cursed himself. He had just admitted he had skipped school. Not that he was expecting Kakashi not to know, he had Iruka-sensei has a mole. If he skipped, Kakashi would have been the first to know.

"You're grounded! To your room you go. And leave your friends in the kitchen; I don't want them to dirty up the place until I come from the pet store. After that, you can keep them in your room, I don't want Pakkun to lose an eye if they come up to have your temper. Now that I think about that, maybe that's why we're always fighting like cats and dogs, don't you think so Sasuke-kun? Eh? Sasuke-kun?"

The raven haired boy had already left to his room, a long time before his guardian notice. In his room he sat on his bed reading one of his books, since he couldn't find himself some sleep. At nearly midnight, Kakashi had already bought a bed and all the necessary things for the kittens that were now fast asleep on their new bed, near to his closet on his room. After petting the kittens slightly, the boy returned to his bed tired enough to go to sleep.

As soon as the lights of Sasuke's room were turned off, Naruto approached the window. He knew it was risky to follow the little boy around all day, but that part was easy. During the day it was actually pretty boring. The real work started at night and at that time he hoped there wouldn't be any action. Truth was, the raven haired boy had night terrors. They were pretty bad. Sasuke would wake up in the middle of the night screaming in fear, and was not just the screaming, he would turn paler, his heart beat would dart like a maniac, and his body would be covered in cold sweat.

The first time it had happen, the blonde went to Tsunade with the boy on his arms. The witch of course beat him up later for bringing the child out of the house. She had advised him to stay away since the boy was fine, but the screaming was heart-breaking so he would sneak in the room and in the bed to hug the boy. If his heart beat started to dash Naruto would calm him, whispering to him that everything was fine while rubbing his arm in a soothing way.

That night was not different. The blue eyed teen made his way into the room not making a sound. Before he went to the bed where the raven boy was sound asleep his eyes roam around the room. He smiled when he saw the kittens snuggling and purring, happily snoozing. He wondered if Sasuke had already named them.

"You should wait for me to fell asleep before you come in."

Naruto froze. He could tell that he was being stared by two onyx eyes, which where inspecting him in vain due to the darkness.

"You're terrible at doing your job. Next time ask if I want to take care of animals! Was the fox you're doing? I supposed it was, since regular foxes do not have blue eyes. Can I know your name at least? "

The blonde was still frozen unable to move or speak. That boy was certainly too cunning for his own good. Before he could respond to the other boy beat him to it.

"It's ok. Thank you. Just don't strangle me like you usually do."

Said that the raven boy went finally to sleep. Naruto was still in shock, yet after he recovered, he shyly made way to the bed and hugged Sasuke. The feeling was still strange but he felt comfortable. And so was Sasuke.

The morning after the raven boy waked up alone, but without the feeling of solitude.


	5. Chapter 5:Hide & Seek what am I to you

Chapter five

Hide and Seek

(What am I to you?)

It had only passed two months since Sasuke had surprised his dubbed guardian angel. The dark haired boy couldn't help smirk every time he sensed his presence. Sometimes he had a glance of a blond mess of hair, other times it was the flashy color of orange that would give his protector away. Sasuke was curious about this "guardian angel" of his but he was too afraid to confront him since he feared that he would go away.

That morning the boy was on his way home, smirking. He had design a plan to get on his angel's nerves and also good side. While walking on the street the boy let a piece of paper fall from one of his book that he purposely carried, quickly running to get out of sight. It was only a matter of time until his angel showed up.

Naruto was not aware of the small teen scheme, being as innocent as a lamb when it came to well design plans. With a graceful move he caught the piece of paper and landed on the ground triumphantly. The grin on his face could not be even bigger, thinking of how to deliver the piece of paper back. At least until he noticed what it was written on the paper:

"_Try and catch me usuratonkachi!"_

His blue eyes wondered through the paper utterly furiously and astonished. _What the hell?! That ungrateful brat! He's got to be kidding m_e! The blonde turned his head to every possible angle trying to find the brat. Even if it was a kid he couldn't forgive him for being a teme. Naruto ran the same way Sasuke went. He may have lost the sight of him, but he could still smell his scent. Dashing down the streets, he found himself more and more irritated, but he wasn't sure why. Yes, he was mad because he was called an "usuratonkachi", but he was also mad because the kid actually sad it. It hurt him a little bit that Sasuke thought about him that way.

He stopped when he saw the raven standing on the deck facing the lake, in the same park he usually went to. The blue-eyed teen almost forgot he couldn't let the pale boy see him. Not that he didn't want to, he simply felt awkward since the night he had been caught in the act. Naruto knew it wasn't his right to follow the boy's every move and sleep with him in the same bed, when they didn't know each other. He was actually surprised when the boy acted like he didn't mind, when he was expecting him to freak out and scream. If it was he would have certainly made havoc about it. _That boy isn't normal at all! And it's not only the fact he's an unsocial bastard!_

In a blink of an eye the blonde boy was substituted for an orange fox, which was divided by pain and irritation when it came to the raven boy. Actually, forget about the irritated, because at every single step the fox gave the more painful it felt for him. The hole in his chest was again increasing, so much that at a certain point he stopped walking, sitting and letting a small yelp out.

Almost instantly, Sasuke turned around to face a small fox. He couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed but he was already expecting this. Calmly he approached the fox, patting first the neck then climbing up to the top of the head. The boy couldn't help smirking at how the fox seemed to enjoy.

"I really would like to meet that 'stalker' of mine, but you will do."

The fox hesitated, frozen in its place. The hole increased unconsciously.

"What is it? I'm not going to hurt you."

_So__mehow, it seems you already did, _Naruto though hurtfully.

"I wanted to ask something, even if I don't get a reply. There's going to be a festival soon, and I wanted to invite whoever it seems to be guarding me secretly.", Naruto's heart skipped a beat. The hole vanished like if it wasn´t even there in the first place." It's next Sunday at night, apparently it's supposed to be very fun but I can't possibly see the interest. However my tutor is making me go to the event and I don't want to go alone. And between going alone or being with a bunch of girls screaming every time you breathe I prefer none. I also know you don't want me to see you but that won't be a problem either, if you want to go.

With a slow movement of the arm, the raven boy took off of his school bag what it seemed to be a mask. The black-eyed boy then showed it to the fox.

"It's a fox. I thought it would suit. Thank you for listening. I'll be under the sakura tree of the temple at nine. It's pretty big and old so it won't be easily miss spotted. I'll be waiting."

Said that the pale boy gave the mask to the fox, which accepted by holding it in its teeth. Then with one last pat on top of the fox's head, he said good-bye and left home, leaving the fox in daze.

As soon as the raven boy was out of side the fox turned back into a blonde teen. Naruto just sat on the grass looking at the fox mask. His feelings were definitely confused. He could state that bluntly because the hole in his chest disappeared. He felt like before he found out about him being a vessel of a demon. Hell, he even felt better than what he was even then. Was that what it was called friendship? Well maybe a little more, since friends don't barge into others house just to keep sure they won't have nightmares. Do they?

That night, Naruto didn't go to Sasuke's room.


	6. Chapter 6: The festival

Chapter Six

The Festival

(What's wrong with this picture?)

The night was illuminated with innumerous incandescent lights. It's was a rather noisy environment, filled with laughs and sounds of happiness. The temple ground was crowded, and every amusement stand was overloaded. Scents of all types floated in the air, completing the perfect definition of how a festival is supposed to be. That was what Sasuke Uchiha thought.

Under the old cherry tree of the temple as promised, nothing of the festival's environment would get to him. He guessed he wasn't in the mood to be happy, since not only was he alone, but also felt strangely nostalgic and melancholic. Something told him he had memories about a similar situation, however he couldn't remember. The only thing that he knew for certain he lived a similar occasion was due to the smells, and recalling exactly where the cherry tree was. Other than that he could have never guessed.

He sighed, leaning against the tree. Little did he know that his dubbed guardian angel was already there, standing in a branch of the same tree, hidden while observing the raven boy.

Naruto had passed that same afternoon trying to calm down so he wouldn't do something stupid. He was perfectly aware of the pale boy's cunning brain. Tsunade did not agree with him going, and Jirayia only agreed with him because he also wanted to go, to do research. _Typical_ .

The blue-eyed teen then glanced over the festival. Having his senses increased to the like of a wild animal, he could easily analyze his surroundings flawlessly. It was a great advantage… well most of the times. It was that same moment Naruto spotted the white haired witch surrounded by women and holding a bottle of sake. The blonde teen didn't have words to describe what he felt, until he saw the pervy sage holding a familiar frog like wallet. _THAT ERO-SENNIN! I CANT'T BELIEVE HE DID IT AGAIN! I WORKED MY ASS FOR THAT MONEY! I TOOK SO MANY JOBS I CAN HARDLY COUNT!_ _DAMN IT! _Naruto was forced to bit his lower lip so he wouldn't shout his thoughts. However the whining he did was not so silent.

Sasuke looked up trying to figure out where that strange sound had come from. The branches above him though were holding nothing but green leaves. At the same time the blonde teen had come down the tree and was now at the opposite side of the tree's base. He quickly put the fox mask and turned at the exact same time as Sasuke. The raven boy couldn't help his surprise letting a little yelp escape his lips.

Under the mask the blonde couldn't help grin at the look of the pale boy's face.

Sasuke on the other hand recomposed as quickly as possible, observing the man with the fox mask from head to toe. He didn't need more than seeing the blonde scruffy hair and the orange yukata to conform it was his secret guardian.

Naruto had never been so nervous, not only was the first time he was invited to such festivities but he didn't know how to act near the raven boy without give himself away.

The pale boy smirked, seeing the man with the fox mask scratching his head, sine of anxiety. Although Sasuke could be horrible dealing with people, that same flaw was compensated with his observing skills to detect the person's true feelings. He could even tell what a person was like with only a couple of gestures. And he's guardian was so easy to read! He could tell he was clumsy, blunt, and dying to speak or scream! It was not hard to figure it out either; even a four year old could tell that the blonde was a bomb of energy ready to explode by the way his body moved!

"What do you want to do?"

The teen was caught off guard. Naruto didn't know how to act. A part of him wanted to badly start talking, jumping and be as hyperactive as he could, while the little bit left of his brain shouted 'Don't give in! He'll hate you in the end and you know it! Do NOT speak. Do NOT act like the moron you are. And most important DO NOT BEFRIEND HIM! '

"Then can we just walk around?", the raven asked, making Naruto forget his inner turmoil.

Walking side by side, they went to the main street where the entertainment stands were. It was still crowded, which made it hard for both of them, but mostly on Sasuke for being smaller. The raven was actually expecting to be pushed over, lose his balance and hit the ground, which was exactly what happened. Getting of course apart from the blonde and almost getting trampled on while trying to work is way up.

It took twenty seconds before realization hit the blue-eyed boy, who immediately panicked. He had to push people apart so he could get back and forth looking for the raven boy. It hadn't passed even thirty seconds before he felt someone grabbing his yukata. Sasuke's hand was quickly noticed, leaving the blonde to sigh in relief, while pulling the black-eyed boy up. The last one mumbled something about hating crowded places.

After that, they both walk as if nothing had happen. The only difference this time was that they were holding each other's hands. Both the boys were feeling a bit awkward, never sharing such contact with nobody else, it felt however natural, a sign of protection and affection. Naruto mostly felt that this way they wouldn't be separated again. Hell! It had scared him so much. The second he thought he had lost the little boy made his heart racing in fear, his mind picturing the little raven covered in blood, and hardly breathing. It had been the longest seconds of his life. Now the only way he would let go of the boy's hand was if he dropped dead! He meant it.

"Next time, I'll try not to be so careless."

_Next time? Next time? Next time I'll bind you to me and hell will fall before I let go of you! That's it! I'm staying over at your house after this! I'm not going to let you out of my sight! And… curse my stupid stomach!_

"What do you want to eat?", the black eyed boy asked bluntly.

Naruto waved his hand in a refusing way, however the raven had him pulled to a food stand ordering two of each of every type of food existing. It was ridiculous how the amount of food didn't make the blonde let go of the other boy's hand, even thought he needed both of them. It was when he tried to eat the apple candy that he hit rock bottom of the word called stupidity!

"Dobe. You have to take your mask off if you want to eat."

The blonde cursed. It wasn't bad enough that the raven made him realize how stupid he was, he got insulted as well!

Before he could even protest in anger, Sasuke had him lowering his head so he could take the mask out of the way. What surprised the blonde the most was the fact that even know the boy could have simply take his mask, he only moved it so only the mouth was showing.

The blue-eyed boy smiled openly, ignoring the voice in his brain that had clearly said to not befriend the raven boy. Soon after the teen had not only eat his share but also Sasuke's.

"If you want more just say."

Naruto thought it would not be nice to have the little boy paying his food, even if his stomach was not satisfied. He would just have to endure it.

"I mean it. I intend to spend all the money in this wallet. It's not mine anyway."

The blonde almost jumped after hearing that sentence. The raven could tell he had made the teen upset, which pretty much amused him.

"Don't worry. It was my guardian's idea. I mean the 'take my wallet' idea. Not the 'spend everything in it' thing. However I knew that the money was not much so I took every cent he had in his other five wallets. That will teach him not to make me go to festivals against my will. He didn't even care if I was going alone."

The malicious tone in the dark eyed boy made Naruto shiver. He remembered himself not to make Sasuke angry in a near future. But what kind of guardian does he have? He almost lost his sanity when he thought he had lost the raven, and the man would simply leave him alone to walk among a crowd of people? Next time he saw the bastard he would do much more than just make leave without a cent.

"Don't clench your teeth that way. It's annoying."

The blue-eyed boy was about to yell a few of his mind when a horrifying screeches was heard.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"GAKI!"

Both boys' eyes widened in shock! Cursing silently, they saw hell break loose and literally fall on them. On one side Sasuke's fans were thrilled at the mere sight of him, and on the other side Tsunade's anger who's face right now would scared the shit off of the cruelest devil, while dragging the lifeless body of Jirayia (not dead, just beaten to pulp), both running in their direction. Both Sasuke and Naruto turned pale and almost screaming for their lives, before they started to run always holding their hands until they were out of breath and out of the festival's ground.

It turns out they ended up in the park, where the raven spent his afternoons. Naruto lay on the ground sprawling his members aside, while Sasuke just sit catching his breath. After what it felt like ages, both started to laugh and choke at the thought of being founded. When the laughs died out, the blonde took the mask off. The raven was surprised even though he could not see his guardian's face in the dark.

The thought of being in the dark let Sasuke uncomfortable. The grip on his hand made him turn to the blonde as well as facing the fact that he was not alone, and he was definitely safe. Naruto unlike the black-eyed boy could see his silhouette perfectly, and was now staring at his eyes.

"What's your name?"

It was the most simple and purest of the little boy's questions. Naruto smiled happily, ignoring his fear for hate and rejection, ignoring the voice that told him not to.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto, the greatest to ever exist!"

That was what he was about to say, when the fireworks started. Forgetting about everything, both the boys looked up and enjoyed the rest of the best night of their lives so far.


End file.
